


For What's Right

by thesweetestsins



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Charlie is a smol badass, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Mentions of Alastor, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesweetestsins/pseuds/thesweetestsins
Summary: While seeking out Angel Dust regarding some hotel business, Charlie witnesses something she's not meant to see and makes quite an unexpected impression on Angel's boss when she takes matters into her own two hands. Looks like the Princess of Hell isn't someone to underestimate.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 260





	For What's Right

**Author's Note:**

> After having hit a bit of a slump in writing, I saw the Pilot of Hazbin Hotel and got really inspired to write so that's how this came to be. That and I envisioned this scenario after reading the prequel comic! So I hope you all like it ^^

Humming softly under her breath, Charlie rounded a corner with something of a pep in her step and a smile on her face. Even managing to wave at the passersby with a light to her dark eyes, she was in impossibly good spirits and couldn’t keep it to herself. But that was to be expected of her from time to time.

This time, there was a reason. A very big one.

She’d come up with a new plan to help Angel Dust out with trying alternatives to his usual sins and ways to vent instead of with violence and those other activities of his. One of which was his job so she couldn’t completely fault him, but it was still up to her to try and help him become a better individual as long as he was staying at the hotel.

In the most recent couple of weeks, there’d been some small breakthroughs and he’d been showing signs of less sinful behaviour. Naturally she was incredibly giddy about this improvement. He’d used less problematic language around her and hadn’t hit on anyone in her vicinity - or Vaggie’s - the last couple of times he had an opportunity to. Especially when one considered he tended to lay it on thick with Mr. Husk when trying to get alcohol from him.

Clutching a couple pieces of paper in her hands, Charlie beamed when she saw she was nearing Angel’s workplace. Having taken it upon herself to come and surprise Angel with the great news and plan she’d come up with, she was really hoping she wouldn’t catch him in the middle of “work” as well. That would be a bit embarrassing and more than what she could deal with right now. Well, okay… ‘dealing’ with it wouldn’t technically be that bad to what she’s seen already but hey. He was a patron of the Happy… no, the _Hazbin Hotel_, as Alastor had lovingly renamed it. This meant she would do her best to take care of him and support him the best she could.

No sooner had she placed a hand on the doorknob to the door, did she hear something of an argument on the other side. Something seemingly heated, and it became increasingly clear what it was within seconds of entering the building. 

Right out in the hallway leading to the front ‘desk’, there was the familiar figure of Angel, but he wasn’t standing proud or with a cocky grin on his face. Instead, he was holding a gloved hand to the side of his face facing her and there was a look of conflict and hurt in his expression. He was standing just a short ways from a tall man wearing a red, fur-collared coat, a hat and gold rimmed glasses shaped like hearts. Colored a shade of red, they did nothing to conceal the angry look in the other demon’s eyes. 

There was absolutely no way Charlie didn’t recognize that demon in particular. 

Valentino was not only one of the most powerful demons in hell, but notably the owner of the Adult Film Industry. So there were very few who didn’t know about who he was. She’d never met him personally before now, never having needed to. Her parents had educated her on the higher ups in Hell so she was definitely not ill-informed, and so that meant that normally she would have been a lot more respectful of someone like him. And yet, something ugly welled up in her chest as she saw this scene before her.

“Angel. Baby. How many times have I told you not to fuckin’ mouth off at me? You knew where you were supposed to be and you haven’t been for some time now.” Valentino’s voice was low, edged with a growl as he bared his sharp teeth in a vicious snarl. 

Something visibly had Angel wincing and not able to meet his boss’s gaze, at a loss for words at first. It was rare to see him like this as he usually had some kind of sharp quip on his tongue for others in some form or another.

“S-Sorry, boss. I’ve been caught up with the hotel thing, y’know? Nothin’ other than that.” 

There was absolutely no malice, mocking or demeaning tone to his voice, speaking the truth at hand. Something which had the much taller demon seemingly quiet for another second before shaking his head. 

“That’s unacceptable. You work for ME and should remember your place, Angel cakes. Clearly I need to teach you that again.” His tone was so low, guttural and vicious that it would be enough to make any demon cower in their shoes before him. 

It certainly had Angel Dust rendered speechless. Opening his mouth to try and refute those words, nothing came out. Valentino, however, was not happy with a non-verbal answer and raised his hand to strike the spider demon before him. Instead, he was met with one small hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping him just inches away from making contact with Angel’s face.

That’s about the time the taller demon realized that they weren’t alone and were joined by someone else. But most notably? That same little girl who ran the idiotic idea of a “rehabilitation” hotel for sinners that she’d announced horribly on television some weeks ago. Their little “Princess Of Hell” in the flesh.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but… Mr. Valentino? I really don’t think that’s how you should treat someone that works for you.” Charlie ground the words out with something of a smile on her face.

She made sure to put herself between Valentino and Angel Dust, even as the taller demon withdrew his hand from her grasp. She didn’t care that he practically towered over her smaller form, she was not moving from where she’d placed herself.

Surely he could make most demons lose their shit, but she wasn’t backing down. Her eyes alight with a fire within them and head held confidently, she regarded him. A demon, who just sneered at her as he bowed down to look her eye-to-eye, his gold tooth visible amidst his grin. Women, Men. It didn’t matter who mouthed off to him, he could put anyone in their place whenever they deserved it and didn’t know where they belonged.

“Hm. Charlie, was it? Sweetheart, you should know better than interfere with business that doesn’t involve you.”

The words seemed simple enough, if not for the utterly threatening tone in his voice. It was enough that even Angel put a hand on her shoulder, though Charlie didn’t budge. 

Shaking her head, her smile became a touch more edged and almost a bit dangerous in it’s own way now as well. “Actually, it does involve me. Angel Dust is a patron of my hotel and as such, it is my responsibility to look out for his well being.”

Not expecting that, Valentino blinked before letting out a sharp laugh. Putting one of his hands on his hip, he regarded the smaller demon girl. It would be so easy to hurt her, wouldn’t it? 

The thought mostly came because the longer this damned girl ran her mouth, the more angry he was becoming with this situation right then. Anyone who defied him found themselves dead shortly after, and he didn’t give a damn who this girl was. Yet here she was, being haughty and full of herself.

“Ah. Need I remind you, that he was an employee of mine before he became involved in that lost cause of a project you started up. He disobeyed me and knows his punishment for doing what he isn’t supposed to. Which reminds me… I think his time there should be cut short. He will disobey and step out of line less without the wrong influences bothering him.”

Charlie took a deep breath and shook her head. Folding up the papers in her one hand, she put them in her pocket. Seeming as if she were almost resigned, though soon raising that same hand up to remove Angel’s hand from her shoulder without breaking eye contact with Valentino. She did appreciate his concern, but with how mad she was right now? There was absolutely no way she could let any of this stand, and sadly Vaggie wasn’t here to talk her out of this.

“You’re wrong, asshole.” her voice had gained something of an unfamiliar anger to it, to which even Angel Dust was surprised by it, the look on his face clearly reflected in the glass of Valentino’s glasses. 

“You’re the one who is a “wrong” influence for him! I don’t care if you’re revered as one of Hell’s strongest, you’re an idiot and you clearly can’t see the good in him. All he is to you is just an object and a way for you to get your money. I see Angel Dust as someone who’s more than that! I might not have known him that long, but I know he has the capacity to be so much more. He cares for others and is incredibly compassionate in his own way, and doesn’t deserve the shitty way you mistreat him!” Charlie had stepped forwards at some point, her tone still as dark and cold as it had been before; something Angel had never once heard from her to this extent. Not even when dealing with Alastor had she ever sounded like this.

By this point, Valentino’s tolerance had reached a point where composure was certainly being thrown out the door, irritation and anger too high to be ignored by this point. He shot out a hand and grabbed Charlie by her neck, raising her off her feet while Angel seemed halfway to trying to say something and unable to get the words out. Everything about his composure said he wanted to help but was frozen in lieu of events taking this somewhat unexpected turn.

“I’m tired of ya talking, bitch. Gonna kill ya right here and then I don’t have to hear that asinine rehabilitation shit and I get my Angel baby back to the way he used to be. He is whatever I want him to be, and I will treat him as good or as bad as he deserves.” His grip was harsh and unwavering, fully intending to shortly just snap her fragile little neck and be done with it. Perhaps they’d give him some reward for getting rid of her. Surely people would damn well thank him for doing everyone such a good service.

Even if it would put him on Lucifer’s bad side.

Yet… what he hadn’t predicted was the way suddenly clawed hands were grasping his wrist, bringing his attention back to the girl before him. It couldn’t have possibly prepared him for what he was seeing. 

Charlie’s eyes, once bright and unusually happy, had become enveloped with rage. It wasn’t so much the look in them as the way they’d changed visibly. Her pale yellow scleras had turned red, and once dark pupils had become slitted and yellow, along with a pair of deep red horns that jutted out from each side of her forehead. Her lips were curled into a dangerous smile filled with sharp, pointed teeth, and most notably? The kind, almost weak, aura about her had long since dissipated.

“If that’s your answer, then I’ve made up my mind. He’s done here. With you. I will not allow him to work under you any longer.” Charlie growled out.

Seconds after, she pulled her hands back and immediately followed this with driving them right back into his arm with much more force. Material tore and blood gushed out from where her sharp, pointed nails punctured his grayish-purple skin. That gave Charlie enough leverage to be able to lash out with a kick that landed squarely enough in is face that it knocked him to the ground, glasses clattering away as they were dislodged from his face.

She didn’t stop there, immediately making to place one foot squarely on that same injured wrist and the other on the center of his chest. Nobody had really come to look, speaking volumes of how this must be a pretty common thing to happen around here, even if it wasn’t normally with him being the one injured like this.

There were no words to explain how he felt, aware he probably could destroy her if he really tried, and yet as he looked up to her, eyes almost glowing with the dim lighting as she glowered down at him. 

He realized that she was someone able to strike just a bit of fear into him.

Something that had never really happened before, and this time? It was only because he had underestimated her. Charlie Magne really seemed like nothing, not when she’d been singing on air and trying to sway others to come to her hotel with a smile on her face. There was much more to her.

Silence seemed to stretch on for seemingly an eternity after that, only broken when Charlie shook her head and sighed softly. Glancing backwards to where Angel Dust stood, eyes wide and in shock, she bit her lip. Going over and grabbing one of his wrists, she lead them out of the building and down the street. Her appearance had long since gone back to normal by this point, but she didn’t dare to say anything or look back at him yet. 

Was he going to get mad at her? She’d essentially spoken for him and told him he wasn’t going to work at that place anymore. Surely he’d hate her now, wouldn’t he? 

That thought was enough to make tears well up in her eyes without really realizing it. Angel Dust stopped and gently pulled his wrist from her grasp. She waited for it to come. For him to be mad at her. He could yell at her and she’d accept it for what it was. 

Nothing was coming but silence - asides from the passersby on the street - and it surely meant he’d probably gone or had nothing to say to her. Charlie’s shoulders began to tremble a little, not wanting to cry in front of him after that. She opened her mouth, intending to tell him to disregard what she’d said to his boss but was stopped when a hand came down to touch against the top of her head. Another hand was resting on her shoulder, too.

“Heh. I never gave ya much credit before, but… you’re pretty fuckin’ badass, y'know that?” 

Charlie’s eyes widened at that statement, stopped short by both his tone and the words themselves. “W-What?” She choked the words out purely from shock, blinking past her tears so she could look back at him.

Something of a smile was on Angel’s face. It wasn’t bitter, angry or cold, but almost soft. He ruffled her hair before dropping his hands from her and making to walk past her, one set of arms folding back behind his head while the others rested at his sides.

“You don’t hate me? I said those things and assumed things about you, Angel--”

A laugh erupted from the spider demon as he shook his head. “Nah. If anything…” He hesitated, stopping for a moment or two. “Thanks. No one’s really stood up for me like that, y’know?” Angel’s voice was a lot softer.

If she hadn’t been listening, she would have missed those words entirely, and it’s likely she wouldn’t have been able to get him to say them again.

It was enough to make Charlie smile a little, her tears fully stilling even as the other started forwards again. Getting about another foot or two before turning back to look at her, his usual toothy grin in place.

“Ya comin’ or are ya just gonna stand there like an idiot?”

This was why she could fight. She had a chance to save others. This was a step in the right direction and she believed Angel Dust would get to go to Heaven like he truly deserved. 

“R-Right! Sorry about that! I’m coming!” Charlie wiped her tears away as she beamed and ran the short distance to catch up with him. There wasn’t anything to regret now.

Her father definitely was not right about her. She would continue to prove him wrong.


End file.
